<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is The Ducks Fault by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506753">This Is The Ducks Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quackity The Lawyer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad and skeppy are here as well</p><p>Quackity just adds a bunch of people from different majors just because no one knows how they got their numbers fear the duck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quackity The Lawyer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*13 People Have Been Added*</p><p>Quackity: hola new friends :)</p><p>George: wtf??? Who is you?</p><p>Quackity: god anyways basic bitch who else on</p><p>Jschlatt: oh god you again?</p><p>Quackity: PLEASE IT WAS A ACCIDENT JUST LET IT GO FHSJFNSJFJ</p><p>Jschlatt: No</p><p>Phil: what happened between you two?</p><p>Jschlatt: this bitch dropped their sandwich on the floor and ran into me making me drop my lunch</p><p>Phil: when did this happen exactly?</p><p>Quackity: IN THE THIRD GRADE SÍ?</p><p>Phil: I- what???</p><p>Dream: wow you're so petty dude</p><p>Quackity: excuse me did you just call my ram a dude? Ramie here is obviously a girl</p><p>Dream: wait really? I'm so sorry</p><p>Jschlatt: I'm not their just fucking with you</p><p>Dream: oh...</p><p>Sapnap: I ate the weed </p><p>Dream: WHAT!? SAPNAP OMG HOW MUCH</p><p>Sapnap: yes</p><p>Quackity: oh shit he gone</p><p>Dream: uhhhhhHHHHH BAD HE ATE THE WEED HEAP</p><p>Bad: .......why did you have weed in the first place?</p><p>Dream: oh fuck um shit we didn't?</p><p>Bad: 1st. Language to all of you 2nd. I'm on my way if skeppy give you weed his sleeping on the floor</p><p>Skeppy: why would I give our kids drugs?</p><p>Bad: skeppy</p><p>Skeppy: understandable have a good day</p><p>Wilbur: hey Quackity how'd you get everyone's numbers??</p><p>Techno: I too would love to know</p><p>Quackity: because I am god</p><p>Eret: y'know that'd explain a lot about you</p><p>Sam: no guys their just a lawyer major not god</p><p>Quackity: is there a different dear father? :)</p><p>Sam: yes</p><p>Quackity: understandable have a wonderful day</p><p>Fundy: aren't you the kid who bit someone else because they made one of your friends smell sad?</p><p>Quackity: ✨sí✨</p><p>Fundy: I find a new dad please adopt me</p><p>Quackity: ofc</p><p>Jschlatt: wow not even a hour and my bitch gets a kid</p><p>Quackity: aw is my pimp jelly?~</p><p>Jschlatt: nah </p><p>Quackity: really?</p><p>Jschlatt: stfu and get over here dumbass</p><p>Quackity: ;)</p><p>Fundy: fear</p><p>Eret: hope they have fun</p><p>Wilbur: they will Jschlatt loves messing with Quackity's wings!! </p><p>Sam: my child no get away from the ram-</p><p>Quackity: no💙</p><p>Sam: damnit</p><p>Skeppy: sapnap is in the hospital this dumbass ate all the weed brownies bc they were sad</p><p>Quackity: who hurt them?</p><p>Skeppy: uhhh someone named Jack Gaper?</p><p>Quackity: oh him okay Jschlatt c'mon we got business to handle</p><p>Jschlatt: Ah yes my favorite pass time blackmail/scaring assholes</p><p>Quackity: what'd he do btw?</p><p>Skeppy: uhhh </p><p>Sapnap: he pushed me into the water fountain thing in the front of school</p><p>Skeppy: DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT CAN KILL YOU!?</p><p>Sapnap: yeah</p><p>Jschlatt: oh this is gonna be fun</p><p>Quackity: don't worry dream/techno(since I know you like blood my good sir) we'll make sure his alive for y'all~</p><p>Dream: thanks<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Soooo Jack how's it going?" Quackity asked smiling at the other Jschlatt next to her glaring at Jack</p><p>"Uh fine what do you both need?" Jack asked nervously knowing that if both of them were talking to him he was done for</p><p>"Oh no reason just heard you pushed a blaze hybrid in water old buddy" Jschlatt grinned placing a hand on his shoulder "let's go for a walk yeah?"</p><p>"Oh I don't kno-"</p><p>"It wasn't a question Jack" Jschlatt cut him off the two walking him to his doom</p><p>"Jack Gaper age 20 major not surprising a physical one no job dating Sam but cheating on her with her sister Maddie on a couple different drugs because your not as strong without them" Quackity began listed facts about him that won't known by others </p><p>"Oh and hates hybrids huh funny seeing as we're both hybrids" Jschlatt laughed and suddenly Jack feared for his life and not just social<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Sapnap: what'd you do he literally ran away from me</p><p>Quackity: oh nothing much </p><p>Jschlatt: yeah don't worry about it</p><p>Wilbur: they scared him by knowing too much </p><p>Sapnap: oh nice</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mom Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Pm From Fundy To Quackity)</p><p>Fundy: hello new mother/father please save me</p><p>Quackity: wut?</p><p>Fundy: I seemed to lost myself</p><p>Quackity: MY SON NO-</p><p>Fundy: please save me there's this weird guy following me I am not wearing my binder and left my knives at home</p><p>Quackity: omw babes stay safe</p><p>Fundy: Thank you Mother</p><p>Quackity: ofc<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~(Pm From Quackity To Jschlatt)~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Quackity: Jschlatt our child is moving in with us as of now</p><p>Jschlatt: what? Sure whatever</p><p>Quackity: wise choice</p><p>Jschlatt: why is he though?</p><p>Quackity: not my place to say but he needs safety</p><p>Jschlatt: Murder?</p><p>Quackity: oh no not yet probably soon</p><p>Jschlatt: cool cool</p><p>Quackity: make us pizza??</p><p>Jschlatt: honey buns I literally can not make pizza</p><p>Quackity: ugh fine pasta then</p><p>Jschlatt: that I can do</p><p>Quackity: Fundy says thanks</p><p>Jschlatt: I'd die for him istg</p><p>Quackity: mood</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola hi<br/>Sí yes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>